Rise and Fall
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Bangun dan terjatuh. Naruto sudah terbiasa menjalaninya. Termarginalkan, terlupakan, terabaikan, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Dan kini, inilah hidupnya. Naruto dan cintanya. Alert! GJ/Female Naruto/DLDR/G sesuai EYD/Family,rOmance/Hurt/comfort/PROLOG
1. Prolog

_**Rise and Fall**_

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

By Deera Dragoneela

-Prolog-

Naruto tak pernah meminta untuk terlahir sebagai anak siapa dan dengan kehidupan apa. Dia hanya berusaha menerima apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya setelah sekian lama terbelenggu oleh rasa takut akan keadaan keluarganya. Terlahir dalam keluarkan _broken home_ , meski tak sampai bercerai membuat Naruto menjadi sosok gadis yang pendiam dan cenderung tertutup. Namun begitu, Naruto tak lagi menyesal terlahir sebagai putri ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah besar, dan percaya, bahwa Tuhan Maha Adil dan punya rencana yang terbaik untuknya. Melangkah ke depan dengan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannnya, Naruto berusaha menggapai impiannya, dan mulai menemukan cintanya.


	2. New life and Danger

_**Rise and Fall**_

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

* * *

.0.

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

.0.

* * *

Ame, 17 Mei 2005

Naruto memilih pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar. Naruto tidak kuat jika harus mendengar suara keras mereka, hatinya pedih, apalagi jika tangan sang Ayah melayang ke muka ibunya. Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin melihatnya. Meski tahu, bahwa ibunya juga salah sering memancing amarah ayahnya.

Mendongakkan matanya yang mulai berair ke arah langit, agar tidak jatuh dan terlihat orang lain. Naruto malu, jika ada yang melihatnya menangis. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman yang cukup sepi pada jam 4 sore.

Kadangkala, gadis berusia 12 tahun itu bertanya. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar? Kenapa ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina tidak menyukai bibinya, Namikaze Shion? Padahal, mereka sepantaran di sekolahnya dulu. Kadangkala, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya memiliki kerarogansian seperti itu? Sejujurnya, Naruto lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Gadis remaja itu bahkan sudah siap jika ada perpisahan diantara kedua orang tuanya, meski tak tahu akan memilih siapa nanti.

"Mam" Naruto akhirnya memilih mengunjungi Shion, sang bibi yang biasa dia panggil mama.

"Lho, Naruto. Kenapa disini sendiri?" Shion heran dengan mimik wajah Naruto yang sedih dan lesu. Meski dia pernah melihat hal yang lebih, ketika Naruto dan sepupunya, Karin, bertengkar hingga Naruto memilih pergi dari rumah dan tinggal sementara dirumahnya, tepat beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya. Untunglah sang suami, Hatake Kakashi, adalah orang yang _welcome_ dan tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Biasa, Mam" Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas. Diteguknya air mineral itu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Hah~ Ada masalah apa lagi?" Shion menatap prihatin pada keponakannya itu. Diantara ketiga keponakannya, Naruto memang yang paling bebal, karena gampang marah. Namun demikian, Naruto juga yang paling lemah diantara Kyuubi dan Deidara. Gadis yang terlihat tangguh meski pendiam, kecuali pada teman dekatnya itu, lebih rentan sakit. Apalagi jika sedang banyak pikiran.

"Nggak tahu. Aku tidur sini ya, Mam?" Shion mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan rumah kembali, kegiatan yang dilakukannya sebelum Naruto datang.

* * *

.0

 **New Life and Danger**

.0.

* * *

Konoha, 11 Agustus 2011

Kyuubi mengomeli Naruto yang menurutnya lelet dalam mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk pindah dari rumah saudara mereka, menuju asrama.

"Please, Kak. Jangan baper deh" Naruto mengucapkannya setelah menutup resleting tas besarnya.

"Baper palamu. Kau itu terlalu lelet, tahu? Aku harus segera ke kampus untuk penelitian, dan kau dengan leletnya mengepak barang? Hell! Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Kyuubi melotot tajam.

"Hehehe, biasa" Kyuubi mendengus mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Please, buang saja adik nyentriknya itu ke rawa-rawa, dia sudah tak kuat dengan keleletannya. Juga ke-lola-annya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum petang" Kyuubi segera membantu Naruto membawa barang-barangnya ke mobil. Naruto segera pamit ke Honoka, saudara jauhnya yang sudah berumah tangga dan menjadi tempatnya bermalam seminggu ini untuk ospek.

"Thanks, Kak. Maaf kalo selama ini Naru merepotkan" Honoka tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak kok. Jangan lupa main kemari ya" Naruto mengangguk sebelum masuk mobil merah Kyuubi. Mereka pun segera berangkat ke asrama Universitas Tokyo, tempat Naruto akan menimba ilmu. Emang air, ditimba? #abaikan.

Mobil melaju melewati tempat-tempat yang mulai dikenal Naruto. Jalanan yang akan sering dilewatinya jika mengunjungi Honoka.

Mobil mulai melambat ketika mendekati asrama Universitas Tokyo. Naruto memperhatikan asrama yang hanya dibatasi sebuah minimarket dan kantin untuk asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Dalam hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasakan ketikdaknyamanan. Setelah 3 tahun menjalani sekolah dengan asrama khusus perempuan, Naruto merasa malas jika harus berinteraksi dengan kaum adam. Entah kenapa, padahal saat masih JHS dulu Naruto cukup akrab dengan kaum adam.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" Kyuubi mematikan mesin mobilnya. Naruto segera turun untuk melihat asrama barunya. Menatap sekumpulan kaum adam yang sedang bermain futsal. Beberapa dari mereka, dia tahu, pasti mengenal kakaknya, karena suami Honoka adalah salah satu Dosen di UK, dan Kyuubi sudah lama tinggal di rumah Honoka yang sering disambangi para mahasiswa Orochimaru.

Keduanya segera mengangkat barang-barang Naruto ke dalam. Naruto akan menempati kamar kosong dilantai 3 kamar paling ujung, dekat balkon yang menghadap asrama putra. Hah~ entah kenapa Naruto punya firasat buruk. Dan biasanya, firasatnya tidak pernah salah.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

"Nah, Naru. Ini kamar kamu. Jangan buat masalah, Oke? Kau membawa nama Orochimaru disini" Yeah, nama orang kenapa selalu membuatku merasa terbebani ya? Dan kalian dengar, bagaimana kakakku memanggil Orochimaru hanya dengan nama? Yeah, itulah dia. Rubah buluk satu itu memang tidak sopan pada beberapa orang. Well, aku juga sih, hehehe.

"Oke" Balasku malas.

"Bagus. Aku harus segera kembali. Baik-baiklah dan carilah teman. Jaa ne" Pamitnya setelah menepuk kepalaku.

Well, itulah Kyuubi. Kakak perempuan paling keras kepala yang ku kenal, tapi sebenarnya pedulian banget. Sayang, ketutup sama sifat judesnya.

Membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu, aku pun mendapati kamar berukuran 5x7 meter yang berisikan sebuah rak sepatu di dekat pintu, sebuah meja tatami yang sepertinya berfungsi untuk makan dan menjamu tamu (memangnya rumah?) well, asrama ini tampak seperti apartemen, sehingga didalamnya ada dapur kecil disebelah kiri meja itu. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku dengan membawa barang-barangku memasuki bilik di dalam dan mendapati tempat single bed tempat ku tidur nanti, dengan meja belajar di tepat di samping jendela kamarku dan sebuah lemari besar untuk meletakkan baju-bajuku. Tembok kamarnya berwarna kuning gading dan tampak sangat bersih. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa bangunan ini masih baru? Mengingat segala perabot kondisi kamarku yang jauh dari kata pernah terpakai. Please, bayangkanlah sebuah kamar yang pernah terpakai, meski sudah dibersihkan, dan bandingkan dengan ruangan yang baru saja jadi dan baru ditata sedemikian rupa. Pasti kalian tahu bedanya, ne?

Aku meletakkan koporku di dekat ranjang single bedku. Duduk disana dan merasakan betapa lembutnya kain sprei di bawahku. Well, aku hanya keluarga sederhana yang kebetulan mendapat undangan masuk UK. Jadi, jangan kaget jika mendapati ekspresi heranku mendapatkan fasilitas sebaik ini.

Setelah puas mengagumi kamar tidurku, aku pun membuka pintu diujung kamar yang sepertinya adalah kamar mandi. Dan gotcha! Itu memang kamar mandi. Sebuah kamar mandi yang bersih berisikan bak mandi, shower, closed duduk, kran dan sebuah lemari dinding sedang. Ah, tersedia jubah mandi dan handuk didalamnya ketika aku membukanya. Hmm, masih baru. Tentu saja, apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak mungkin mereka memberikan bekas orang lain, kan?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menata barang-barangku. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk membuat kamar tidurku menjadi yang seperti aku inginkan. Yeah! Kemudian aku keluar kamar dan melihat dapur kecilku.

Sebuah dapur mini dengan satu set kitchen lengkap yang hanya berisi peralatan memasak tentunya, kulkas dua pintu, dispenser, rice cooker, dan mesin cuci? Woah, asrama ini benar-benar lengkap. Ck, ck, ck. Ini sih, bukan kamar asrama, tapi apartemen.

 **Naruto POV end**

* * *

Naruto membuka kulkasnya setelah selesai mengagumi kamarnya yang mirip apartemen itu. Dan taraaaa... kulkas itu kosong. Sepertinya dia harus keluar untuk berbelanja. Well, uang saku yang Kyuubi berikan padanya cukup untuk satu minggu jajan, berhubung Kyuubi bersikeras tidak memberikannya ATM yang ayah mereka berikan untuknya. Katanya biar tidak boros.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus memulai tourku ke asrama ini sekarang. Siapa tahu, aku mendapatkan teman" Gumamnya kembali memasukan ruang tidur untuk mengambil uang.

* * *

.0.

* * *

"Hei, kau lihat Kyuubi dan gadis yang dibawanya tadi?" Ujar seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tatto segitiga di masing-masing pipinya, Kiba.

"Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya pemuda bergigi tajam, Suigetsu.

"Bukankah dia cukup manis?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyeringai. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket untuk beristirahat.

"Jangan bertele-tele" Gaara, pemuda tampan berambut merah itu mengatakannya setelah selesai meneguk isotonik ditangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita _bermain_ dengannya? Bukankah cukup menarik?"

"Jangan main-main Kib. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia saudara Orochimaru juga?" Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas yang dari tadi diam memperingatkan.

"Oh, ayolah... Sejak kapan kau takut begitu, Shika?" Cemooh Suigetsu.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan" Shikamaru memilih diam dan memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"Bagaimana, Sas?" Tanya Kiba pada pemuda berambut emo, Sasuke, yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hn. Boleh saja" Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada asrama putri. Teman-temannya segera mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang berada diantara asrama putra dan putri diseberang mereka.

"Kapan kita memulainya?" Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya juga ikut tertarik.

"Kapan lagi?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, kau memang tak pernah suka menunggu" Dan mereka semua segera beranjak menuju minimarket untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka, kecuali Shikamaru yang tak tertarik. Sepertinya, Shikamaru harus memperingatkan gadis yang ditebaknya sebagai mahasiswa baru UK itu, tentang senior-seniornya yang _berbahaya_ dan hidupnya yang dalam _bahaya_.

- **TBC** -

* * *

 **Mifta cinya** : ini fem Naru. Buat penulisan putra itu dikarenakan bahasa umum untuk anak seingat saya putra, makanya jadi kebiasaan nulis gitu. Tapi sudah diubah kok :D

Well, itulah awal kehidupan asrama Naru dan bahaya yang mengintainya

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa R&R yaaaa~

See You Next Chap :*


	3. Mission Cancelled

_**Rise and Fall**_

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

.0.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

.0.

* * *

Naruto menatap minimarket didepannya cukup terkejut, melihat betapa lengkapnya barang-barang didalamnya. Dengan semangat pun gadis itu mengambil sebuah troli dan mulai mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sadar ada sosok Gaara dihadapannya, sehingga trolinya menabrak kaki Gaara.

"Ah, Gomenasai" Naruto menunduk ketika mengatakannya. Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum pergi. Sementara Naruto yang dicuekin sama Gaara hanya mengedikkan bahu nggak peduli. Toh, nggak kenal, kan? Naruto kembali mencari bahan dapur yang dibutuhkannya.

Ditempat lain, Gaara kembali bersama gerombolannya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Seperti yang lo lihat" Gaara mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Entah kenapa, diantara yang lain, dirinya yang paling sering dijadikan bahan uji coba pertama teman-temannya. Katanya, kalo para gadis suka klepek-klepek lihat wajah _panda_ nya.

"Wah, boleh juga tu anak" Ujar Suigetsu. Biasanya, setiap cewek yang simpangan sama Gaara, nggak senior maupun junior pasti langsung lirik lihat face panda-nya.

"Mungkin, tuh cewek udah punya cowok. Jadi nggak berani lirik-lirik" Kiba menatap kawan-kawannya minta jawaban, tapi dicuekin.

"Ato mungkin cuma jual mahal" Jawaban sarkastik Sasuke membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Apa?" Mereka menggeleng.

"Kalo lo kecewa sama _mantan_ loe, jangan jadiin cewek lain sasaran dong" Suigetsu menasehati yang dijawab dengusan oleh Sasuke.

"Menurut gue, tu cewek kagak punya cowok" Ucapan Gaara membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan tanya.

"Kok lo tahu?" Tanya Kiba

"Lo inget siapa Bakoro, kan? Mana mungkin tuh cewek dia bolehin pacaran. Apalagi dia adiknya Kyuubi"

"Dari mana lo tahu?" Kiba menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Profil FB Kyuubi. Barusan gue lihat foto mereka barengan" Semua mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kayaknya ni cewek lebih pemalu dari pada Kyuubi. Lihat aja sikapnya kalo ketemu cowok. Nunduk mulu dari tadi" Gaara menunjukkan Naruto yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan beberapa cowok dan cewek yang berbelanja disana.

"Jadi gampang-gampang susah lah" Tambahnya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto sudah mendapatkan kenalan beberapa orang yang menjadi tetangga kamarnya. Ada Temari anak TI yang beberapa tahun diatasnya, Ino dan Ayame anak Psikologi setahun diatasnya, Hinata anak Manajemen yang sepantaran Ino, Shizune anak Bahasa Inggris sepantaran Temari, Anko anak Pendidikan dan Karin anak Matematika yang sepantaran Ino. Jadilan Naruto anak paling bontot diantara mereka. Dari mereka, Naruto mengenal lingkup KU dan berbagai informasi, termasuk para pemuda disana yang berbahaya.

"Lo harus hati-hati, Nar. Cowok KU, terutama yang lama-lama kaya seangkatan mereka, pada suka mainin cewek" Temari mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk Ino dan yang lain yang sepantaran.

"Eh, tapi kalo mereka serius, beneran serius lho, Nar. Jadi ya... persiapan batin aja, biar nggak kaget kalo ternyata dimainin" Ino mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

"Aa" _Seperti aku peduli saja_

"Eh, denger-denger, mereka mulai ngedeketin para junior lho. Siapa tahu, lho salah satu korbannya" Karin ikut nimbrung setelah meletakkan segelas jus jeruk diatas meja kantin. Mereka sedang berkumpul, karena secara kebetulan pada hari itu, mereka memiliki jam kosong yang sama. Pengecualian buat Temari yang tinggal ngurus TA.

"Tapi lo santai aja, Nar. Kita-kita ada kok buat lo" Naruto cuma bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shizune. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak ingin berharap lebih pada apa yang orang-orang ucapkan padanya. Sudah terlalu lama mengalami rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan membuatnya mengalami krisis kepercayaan. Namun begitu, dia menyayangi mereka, karena mengenal mereka, membuatnya merasa ada.

* * *

.0.

* * *

"Kapan kita gerak?" Tanya Kiba bosan. Sudah hampir 3 bulan berlalu, namun mereka belum juga bergerak untuk mendekati Naruto. Bukannya Kiba nggak tahu, kalo teman-temannya jadi segan pada Naruto sejak tahu kalo Naruto adik Kyuubi, terlebih mereka beneran males berhubungan sama Orochimaru – Bakoro. Belum lagi, siapa aja kenalan Naruto sekarang. Salah sedikit, bisa bonyok mereka.

"Batalin aja napa?" Shikamaru menguap bosan mendengar rengekan Kiba. Doi yang paling nggak antusias dengan ide mereka. Jangankan ikutan, ikut mikirin rencana aja ogah. Mana mau dia dihabisin sama Temari, ceweknya?

"Ck, tapi tu anak bikin gue penasaran, Shik" Jawaban Kiba membuat Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Mau dikemanain, Hinata?" Kiba hanya cengengesan mendengarnya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto duduk di gazebo depan asramanya sambil ngadep laptop. Awal-awal kuliah ternyata berat juga. Nggak nyangka tugas anak kuliah sebanyak itu. Batinnya yang masih kaget. Prasaan di film-dilm kuliah itu nyantai kaya di pantai, gitoh. Eh-ternyata~ Tralala... Ngerjain tugas aja kadang sampe nggak tidur. Tugas praktikumnya itu, Boooo'... Tulis tangan macam makalah 1 cm, plus itu tugas individu lebih dari satu. 3 laporan tulis seminggu ituuuu... Rasanya sesuatu. Batinnya antara pengen ketawa sama merutuki nasibnya. Iya, meratapi nasib yang sering di cuekin Kyuubi, padahal doi kan masih butuh perhatian di tanah perantauan. Che, kalo bukan karena nyadar diri kakaknya lagi pusing Skripsweet-nya, doi udah nguyek-nguyek tu kepala rubah buluk. Ups, jangan bilang-bilang Kyuubi, ne? #kedip2unyu

Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto membuka mata dan segera mengerjakan tugas paling mudah _menurutnya_. Tugas praktikum tulisnya ntar dulu aja, toh bahan udah ada. Yang penting ngerjain yang belum dia mengerti and belum dapet bahannya. Sebagai MaBa yang kagak tahu perpus punya bejibun buku dengan berbagai sumber, Naruto kesusahan sendiri. Dia hanya tahu internet. Tanya mbah Google atau tante Wiki, siapa tahu mereka berbaik hati memberi pencerahan.

Setengah jam mencari bahan untuk kedua tugasnya, Naruto mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ugh, ini nih salahnya jadi maba dengan sikap apatis yang kurang praktis buat statusnya yang maba Fakultas Pertanian. Temen seangkatannya aja cuma ada Sara dan Tenten yang jadi sohibnya sejak ospek. Tapi keduanya beda kelas dengannya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengajak mereka belajar bersama. Mereka punya tugas sendiri yang – entah bagaimana – berbeda dengannya. Cih, padahal materi praktikum juga sama, kenapa tugasnya beda tiap kelas? Ah, mungkin dia harus belajar melakukan semuanya sendiri, juga agar tidak bergantung dengan orang lain.

Menutup folder bahan tugas kuliahnya, Naruto membuka folder bahan tugas tulis praktikumnya.

"Hah~" Helanya sambil menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja. Bisa tua sebelum waktunya kalau begini caranya. Batinnya miris sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan mulai membuka file bahan dan mengambil pena dan kertas A4 yang akan digunakannya untuk menulis. Gadis itu lalu terlarut dalam tugasnya, tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Di sisi lain gazebo yang cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, tampak gerombolan Sasuke Cs. Mereka tampak kusyuk memperhatikan tingkah Naruto sejak seperempat jam yang lalu, sejak mereka tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu duduk dengan menghadap laptop di mejanya.

"Tuh anak rajin juga yak" Komentar Suigetsu sambil meminum cola-nya. Yang lain hanya diam, namun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Kayaknya kita batalin aja deh, ganggu tuh anak. Kasihan juga lihat dia susah. Lihat noh, tugas dia sebanyak itu. Kalo kuliah dia gagal, gue nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana dia ntar. Apalagi tuh anak kan anak beasiswa" Lanjut Suigetsu sambil menatap teman-temannya yang kini menatap penuh padanya.

"Tahu dari mana loh? Tumben lu mikir segitunya? Biasanya juga masa bodo" Ejek Kiba, meski membenarkan dalam hati untuk membatalkan niatnya jika apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu itu benar.

"Ye, elo lupa siapa gue? Kakak gue kan ketua BEM, gampanglah dapat data tuh anak" Jawab Suigetsu bangga. Yang lain hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Yang jadi ketua BEM siapa yang bangga siapa?

"Hentiin aja kali. Nggak usah lagi jadiin anak orang bahan mainan. Kalo suka tembak aja, putus yang cari lagi. Tapi jangan jadiin ajang taruhan juga. Nggak mikir apa kalo ada keluarga kita yang digituin?" Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Gue cabut" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan pergi.

"Mau kemana lo? Oi! Sas!" Teriakan Kiba dan Suigetsu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru saling tatap, seolah keduanya bertelepati.

"Gue cabut dulu, mau kencan" Gaara segera beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya setelah _telepati_ singkatnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Ck, mereka kenapa, sih? Tumben pergi gitu aja. Nggak asyik tahu" Keluh Kiba.

"Apa Sasuke tertarik sama tu anak, Shik? Kok kayaknya dia kagak terima gitu kita batalin taruhannya?" Tanya Suigetsu, tak memperdulikan perempatan di pelipis Shikamaru yang mendadak muncul mendengar kata _kita._ Sejak kapan dia ikut-ikutan permainan mereka?

"Tau, tanya aja sama dia. Kalo pun dia suka" Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya.

"Biarin aja deketin sendiri. Kalian nggak usah ikut-ikutan. Udah mau semester tua masih aja main perempuan. Inget masa depan woi." Tambahnya kemudian menegak habis kopi hitamnya.

"Gue duluan, aja janji sama Sarutobi Sensei" Pamitnya meninggalkan dua sohibnya yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kayaknya, Sasuke beneran suka deh sama tuh anak" Ujar Suigetsu sambil menatap Naruto penuh minat.

"Apa kita comblangin aja?" Tanya Kiba kemudian.

"Yah, tapi kalo ternyata Sasuke kagak suka, gimana? Kan kasihan juga" Jawab Suigetsu. Sepertinya, para playboyers KU itu mulai menyadari jika mereka sudah tidak bisa bermain-main lagi. Sudah semester tua, bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main lagi.

"Udah ah, bodo amat. Yuk balik. Kita kudu ngerjain proposal magang kita sebelum senin depan. Gue nggak mau nunggu tahun depan buat magang and ketinggalan yang lain" Balas Kiba yang kini mulai beranjak pergi diikuti Suigetsu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk dengan tugasnya di sudut gazebo.

Mereka memang membatalkan niat untuk mempermainkan Naruto, namun siapa yang tahu? Takdir apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan antara Naruto dan mereka?

.0.

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	4. Best Buddy

_**Rise and Fall**_

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneela**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto menatap lapangan basket di seberang cafeteria dengan datar. Bukan memperhatikan seseorang, namun lebih pada mencari objek yang tidak akan membuatnya disalahpahami dengan menatap seseorang. Lagi pula, di atas lapangan basket itu tampak langit biru kesukaannya. Dengan bertopang dagu, Naruto meminum hot coffee-nya dengan khidmat. Tak memperhatikan gerombolan Sasuke cs yang kini menatapnya dan membicarakannya – lagi.

"Eh, tuh anak lihat kesini, ya? Ato lagi ngelamun?" Ujar Kiba sambil mengelap keringat di kepalanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Bukan. Kayaknya tuh anak lagi ngelamun" Jawab Suigetsu cuek sambil meminum minuman isotoniknya, nikmat. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap dalam diam Naruto, Gaara yang sibuk ber-HP-ria dan Shikamaru yang memilih memejamkan mata – seperti kebiasaannya.

"Heran ya, kok tuh anak demen banget menyendiri gitu. Apa kagak kesepian, ya?" Tanya Kiba lagi, kali ini dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Shikamaru yang mulai terlelap.

Naruto menyesap minumannya sebelum menghela nafas. Dia pejamkan matanya mengingat berita yang didengarnya. Lagi-lagi, ada masalah dalam keluarganya. Semakin dewasa, Naruto menyadari, bahwa dunia tak selalu penuh canda tawa seperti bayangannya dulu. Ah, memangnya kapan dirinya pernah memikirkan dunia yang penuh canda tawa? Dia bahkan sudah lupa. Yang ada diingatannya hanyalah keluarganya yang selalu bermasalah. Entah pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya, ibunya dengan bibinya, masalah keluarga besarnya, atau bahkan-masalahnya sendiri dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Keluarganya tak tahu jika dirinya saat EL dan JHS sering kena bully. Atau tahu, hanya saja membiarkannya menghadapi dunia yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.

Dalam benaknya, masa kanak-kanaknya sudah berisikan pemikiran yang tidak seharusnya ada pada gadis seusianya. Tidak, dia tidak dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dirinya bahkan masih polos, memilih menahan bebannya sendiri, menangis dalam diam. Namun demikian, gadis itu sudah memikirkan jauh ke depan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti ketika sudah dewasa. Ada banyak pikiran _kekanakan_ nan naïf, namun juga ada pandangan jauh ke depan layaknya orang dewasa. Segala sesuatu yang simpel, namun menjadi kompleks setelah dirinya dewasa.

"Hoi" Naruto mengerjap kaget melihat Karin yang sudah duduk dihadapannya bersama Temari.

"Nee-chan" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena dikejutkan. Karin hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Makanya jangan ngelamun terus, Naru-chan. Ntar kesambet, lho" Tegur Temari kalem.

"Ha'i ha'i" Balas Naruto malas.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto sedang lari pagi, ketika tidak sengaja sebuah bola basket berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Oi, tolong lemparin dong" Sebuah suara dari arah lapangan basket disisi kirinya terdengar. Dengan enggan, Naruto mengambil dan melempar bola itu keras, mengakibatkan hoodie yang dikenakannya terlepas. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang terikat kuncir kuda terlihat, juga beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya yang berkeringat tampak berkilau sexy –ecie- membuat mereka yang melihatnya terpana. Naruto segera melanjutkan larinya, menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, sambil memakai hoodie nya kembali. Semoga saja, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi nanti. Batinnya penuh harap.

Sepeninggal Naruto, para pemuda yang tadi sempat terpesona padanya mulai tersadar.

"Tuh anak sexy juga yah" Ujar Suigetsu.

"Iyah. Gue baru tahu kalo dia punya kaki yang bagus" Tambah Kiba. Mendengarnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurut loe gimana Sas? Gar?" Tanya Kiba sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa kata.

"Hn"

"Manis juga. Sayang gue udah punya cewek" Jawab Gaara polos. Well, diantara kelimanya, Gaara yang baru saja dapat cewek baru, seorang Junior bernama Matsuri, anak Biologi. Kiba masih sama Hinata, Suigetsu masih filtring sama Karin, dan Shikamaru sudah cinta mati sama Temari. Sementara Sasuke? Abaiakan saja playboy yang sedang jomblo itu.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto mengabaikan perasaan tak enaknya. Dirinya sudah hampir telat dan dosen kali ini jelas tak akan mentolelir keterlambatannya hanya karena alasan bangun kesiangan. Hah~ Naruto tidak bermaksud menyalahkan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk di semester keempatnya. Well, selama ini dia cukup aman dari para serigala UK. Terima kasih pada para temannya yang ternyata memiliki cukup banyak pengaruh yang membantunya terhindar dari mereka. Ada juga sih, pernah ada seorang senpai yang mendekatinya, namun langsung ngacir begitu dia dihampiri Temari yang kini sudah lulus kuliah dan masih diasrama karena menjadi asdos dan menunggu pengumuman kelanjutan studinya di LA.

Naruto berlari begitu keluar dari asramanya menuju bangunan fakultasnya yang cukup jauh dari asramanya. Butuh waktu 7 menit dengan berlari, Man, kalau mengikuti jalanan. Tapi butuh 4 menit jika melewati fakultas Teknik dan Kedokteran.

 **Brukk**

Suara Naruto yang menabrak dua orang dihadapannya karena berlari sambil melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya, mengakibatkan berkas laporannya jatuh.

"Ah, Gomene" Naruto menunduk sebelum mengambil laporannya.

"Maaf, saya buru-buru karena hampir telat. Sekali lagi maaf" Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari melewati sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang dari tadi ditabraknya, tanpa menengok kebelakang untuk melihat sosok yang tadi ditabraknya. Terlihat Naruto yang bahkan sesekali melompat jauh agar segera sampai.

"Dia lucu sekali ya, Sasuke-kun" Ujar gadis berambut merah jambu sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke belum mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok Naruto yang kini memasuki bangunan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo pergi. Aku sudah lapar" Ajak Sakura, yang segera diikuti Sasuke tanpa penolakan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Dalam pelariannya, Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bukan hanya karena dirinya berlari, namun juga karena sadar siapa sosok yang tadi sempat dirinya tabrak. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Temari yang pernah menggodanya dengan Sasuke, kohai gadis itu, dulu. Padahal Naruto tidak merasa melakukan apapun. Naruto hanya tidak tahu, jika Temari mendapat berita mengenai Sasuke yang sering memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Tidak, Naruto tidak perlu tahu mengenai hal itu.

Naruto bukannya menyukai Sasuke – oke, mungkin hanya tertarik sedikit – tapi bukan berarti ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Naruto lebih suka hidup tenang tanpa sorotan. Dan dengan pemuda itu, tentu dia seolah memanggil orang-orang untuk memusatkan atensi padanya. Dan itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyamam.

Namun, godaan Temari setiap waktu membuatnya lama-lama memikirkan pemuda itu. Dan dia jelas merasa terusik dengan perasaan itu. Dia juga jelas tak suka mengingat pepatah yang mengatakan cinta datang karena terbiasa. Dia terbiasa mendengar dirinya disandingkan dengan pemuda itu. Dan itulah yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu merasakan perasaan lain yang tak ingin dia rasakan, muncul dihatinya. Perasaan mengganggu yang _hampir_ sama dengan perasaannya pada Yamato.

Menghela nafasnya panjang, Naruto mencoba mengenyahkan pemikirannya mengenai Sasuke dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang sudah ramai. Berdoa agar sang Dosen bersedia mengijinkannya masuk.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Temari dan Karin melihat Naruto yang menutup mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya, padahal mereka sedang berada di cafe yang memutar lagu-lagu yang sedang hits.

 _Ada apa?_ Tanya mereka dalam tatapan mata satu sama lain.

"Nar" Karin mencoba memanggil Naruto, namun gadis itu bergeming.

 _Dia tidak tidur, kan?_ Tanya Karin dengan isyarat pada Temari yang dibalas gadis itu dengan dengusan. Demi kolor Orochimaru! Apa tidak bisa Karin memikirkan hal yang lebih masuk akal?

"Nar" Kini Temari memanggil sambil menarik salah satu earphone yang terpasang ditelinga Naruto. Membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka matanya dan menatapnya tanya.

"Hmm?"

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Temari kalem yang dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Naruto. Gadis itu melepas earphone-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku setelah mencabut sambungannya dengan phonselnya.

"Lo... Aneh hari ini" Tambah Temari yang dibalas diam oleh Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Aku banyak tugas. Jaa ne" Belum sempat Karin berujar sesuatu, Naruto sudah bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Karin tidak mengerti, sementara Temari hanya diam saat melihat sepasang kekasih di meja pojok. Dalam hatinya, sedikit banyak Temari bisa menebak alasan Naruto segera pergi, jika _feeling_ nya benar, tentu saja.

"Hei! Naru, kan? Kamu Naruto, kan?" Suara bariton asing yang terdengar nyaring itu tak hanya membuat Karin dan Temari menoleh pada pintu masuk, namun juga hampir semua orang melihat Naruto yang disapa dengan heboh oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tidak pernah mereka temui.

"Tone-ri?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin. Well, sohib badung-nya itu memang sudah lama tidak tampak dalam peredaran. Katanya sedang merantau di Suna sejak bertahun silam. Jadilah Naruto heran dibuatnya.

"Yups. That's Me. So, kau kuliah disini? Astaga, aku kangen sekali padamu" Lagi, pemuda berambut putih itu mengatakannya dengan nyaring, bahkan memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto sekejap.

"OMG. Kamu sudah besar ternyata. Cantik lagi. Siapa nih, pacarnya sekarang? Mau tahu dong~" Ujar Toneri masih heboh sambil mencubit pipi gembil Naruto sayang. Membuat Karin dan Temari yang melihatnya melongo. Iya melongo, mengingat Naruto cukup anti sama yang namanya kaum adam.

"Dasar Baka! Malu-maluin tahu nggak. Nyari tempat lain, yuk. Ntar aku ceritain" Ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Toneri keluar dari cafe. Pemuda Ootsutsuki itu hanya mengikuti Naruto pergi, meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang tadi datang bersamanya.

"Siapa tuh cewek? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Toneri _dia_?" Bisik teman Toneri yang berambut coklat panjang, Neji.

"Mungkin" Balas yang berambut hitam klimis, Sai.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto membawa Toneri ke cafetaria yang dekat dengan fakultasnya. Disana lebih menenangkannya karena tema cafe yang outdoor. Mereka memilih meja dekat dengan sebuah kolam yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga lotus dan teratai.

"Sudah hampir 5 tahun, ya?" Toneri memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Toneri bukan hanya temannya, namun juga adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang tahu luar dalam Naruto. Toneri mengetahui setiap lembar kehidupan Naruto, dengan atau tanpa gadis itu ketahui.

Mengenai kehidupan gadis itu yang sangat berbeda dari kelihatannya. Siapa yang menyangka, jika gadis yang tampak tangguh dihadapannya itu sebenarnya sangat perasa dan cengeng?

"Gimana kuliahnya? Lancar, kan?" Toneri menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. Hatinya sangat senang bisa bertemu sosok sohibnya itu.

"Lumayanlah, meski awalnya kaget, hehe" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir. Bawaannya kalo ketemu Toneri pasti seneng, nyaman kaya sama saudara sendiri. Dia bisa bercerita apa saja pada Toneri dan tidak akan khawatir bocor. Karena mulut Toneri jelas bukan ember. Bahkan bisa disebut brankas berjalan, saking pinternya tu anak jaga rahasia.

"Cih, pasti awalnya ngira kuliah itu enak kaya di film-film, iya kan?" Balas Toneri dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda. Naruto hanya tertawa sambil memukul lengan kiri atas Toneri tanda sebal. Toneri yang sudah sangat mengenal Naruto jelas tahu bagaimana pemikiran gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Hahaha, dasar remaja labil" Lagi, Naruto memukul lengan atas Toneri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Toneri hanya tertawa melihat wajah merengut yang terlihat lucu dimatanya, yang sejujurnya sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku sudah besar, Ri. Please, deh. Jangan nyebelin gitu, kali" Naruto menghela nafas atas tingkah Toneri yang suka menggodanya itu. Senang sih, tapi juga sebel.

"Habisnya, kau itu mudah banget di kerjain" Toneri tersenyum penuh arti pada sosok gadis yang nampak makin rupawan sejak terakhir kali dirinya lihat itu.

"Jadi, pacar kamu sekarang siapa?"

"Nggak ada" Jawab Naruto acuh. Membuat Toneri hanya berkedip tak percaya.

"Serius? Mantan, mantan? Udah berapa?" Tanya Toneri masih nggak percaya.

"Satu, yang _itu_ " Balasan datar dari Naruto membuat Toneri terdiam mengerti, meski masih ada ketidakpercayaan.

"Serius, nih? Habis doi nggak ada yang lain?" Tanya Toneri hati-hati. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, jika Naruto masih bersikukuh menyendiri hingga sekarang, maka ada dua kemungkinan yang Toneri simpulkan. Dan salah satunya, adalah hal yang Toneri khawatirkan.

"Kamu nggak..." Toneri menatap Naruto lurus. "Nunggu _dia_ , kan?" Lanjutnya hati-hati. Naruto hanya mengaduk minumannya tanpa berniat membuka mulut.

"Nar..." Toneri menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan menatap gadis itu lembut.

"Aku nggak nunggu dia" Akhirnya Naruto menjawab, membiarkan Toneri meremas tangan kanannya lembut, memberi kekuatan.

"But, you know. He's always in my mind" Jawaban Naruto membuat tubuh Toneri menegang, namun tidak Naruto sadari.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya... Pernahkah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepadaku? Itu membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya. Hatiku masih terjerat oleh rantai penasaran" Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Juga bingung dengan perasaan mengharap yang tak kunjung selesai ini" Tambahnya membuat Toneri meremas tangan kanannya lebih kuat, kembali berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada Naruto.

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka, tanpa menyadari sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto sedang mendownload anime yang sempat Toneri beritahukan padanya, yang katanya lucu dan bagus. Yeah, keduanya kan AnimeLovers, meski tidak fanatik, namun keduanya pasti berlomba-lomba mendownload anime yang mereka sukai, sebelum saling pamer, yang berakhir saling tukar film. Asli heri, heboh sendiri kalo keduanya sudah asyik dalam dunia mereka yang satu itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat episode pertama anime yang di downloadnya, sambil menunggu download-annya selesai semua. Jumlah anime itu 11 episode, dan Naruto sudah mendapatkan 7 film saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ah, tinggal 4 lagi, batinnya cuek. Toh, dia berada di cafetaria depan asramanya. Aman lah.

Masih asyik dengan dunianya, tiba-tiba ada dua sosok yang duduk semeja dengannya. Sontak Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap kedua sosok itu heran.

"Meja lain penuh, jadi kita kesini" Ujar Neji, sosok pertama yang duduk tepat di depan Naruto bersama Sai. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Mau ngusir, kok ya kebangetan. Kesannya tuh meja milik nenek moyangngya aja.

"Lo temannya Toneri, kan?" Naruto menatap Sai tanya.

"Kami berdua temannya. Pindahan dari Universitas Suna" Naruto membulatkan mulutnya, tanda mengerti.

"Gue Sai, dan ini Neji. Elo?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto desu" Balas Naruto singkat sambil menjabat tangan keduanya juga singkat.

"Lo ngapain malam-malam gini sendirian disini?" Tanya Neji.

"Oh, ini. Lagi download anime yang Toneri kasih tahu tadi" Jawaban Naruto membuat Sai mengernyit.

"Kalian bener-bener klop, ya? Sampe sama-sama suka gitu sama anime. Nggak heran kalo dia suka sama loe" Ucapan ceplas-ceplos Sai membuat kening Naruto mengernyit, sedang Neji langsung menginjak kakinya hingga Sai menjerit dan mendelik tidak terima pada Neji. Dan sebelum Naruto bertanya, sebuah suara memanggil Naruto.

"Oi, Nar. Ayo balik" Teriakan khas Karin yang seperti toa membuat Naruto menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, bentar. Tanggung nih, tinggal 2 episode" Ucapnya sambil nyengir yang dibalas gelengan oleh Karin.

"Gue duluan, ya? Ada tugas soalnya" Pamit Karin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Well, sebenernya Naruto ke cafetaria bareng Karin, hanya saja Karin sibuk pacaran sama Suigetsu, jadilah Naruto nganggur dan melakukan hobinya di bagian depan cafetaria.

"Siapa?" Neji bertanya dengan tatapan tak lepas dari sosok Karin.

"Oh, Karin-senpai. Temen satu asrama" Balas Naruto cuek, tak memperhatikan jika Neji memiliki ketertarikan pada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Cantik, ya?"

"Hmmm" Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan, meski batinnya menambahi, _tapi cerewetnya nggak ketulungan_.

"Udah punya pacar belum, ya?" Tanya Neji.

"Udah pasti punya, lah." Balasan itu bukan dari Naruto, tapi sosok Suigetsu yang memperhatikan Karin sejak kepergiannya dan sosok Neji yang terus memperhatikannya.

Sontak Naruto, Sai dan Neji menoleh ke arah belakang Naruto, menatap Suigetsu.

"Itu tadi cewek gue, tahu" Sewotnya, tak suka pacarnya diperhatikan cowok lain.

"Oh" Balas Neji pura-pura cuek. Padahal hatinya mengumpat.

"Belum selesai, Nar?" Tanya Suigetsu sok akrab. Well, meski sempat bertegur sapa beberapa kali karena Karin, keduanya tak lantas akrab. Hal ini karena memang Naruto tidak terlalu nyama bersinggungan dengan kaum adam. Lupakan dua makhluk adam yang duduk di depan Naruto, kalau bukan karena animenya belum ke-download semua, pasti cewek mungil itu sudah ngacir pulang bareng Karin.

"Belum, masih nunggu satu lagi nih" Balas Naruto sambil mulai mendownload episode terakhirnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Oke, idenya udah menthok buat sementara. Maaf buat yang nunggu lama dan ceritanya makin GJ :D

Thanks buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak, maupun silent readers :)

Kecup sayang buat para followers, favouriters, and reviewers ^_^ :* :* :*

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~ ;)


End file.
